The present disclosure relates to digital to analog converter (DAC) devices that convert digital signals to analog signals.
As described in Japanese Patent No. 2822776 and the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, Engineers Technical Report Vol. 94, No. 116, pp. 63-70 (CAS94-9), June, 1994, for example, Applicant proposes a DAC device that is a type of an oversampling DAC device performing DA conversion with a noise shaper higher than a sampling frequency of a digital input signal, and uses a noise shaper and a 1-bit DAC row composed of a plurality of 1-bit DACs so that the DAC device does not need a high-clock frequency and a high output variation accuracy among the 1-bit DACs.
All types of DAC devices including oversampling DAC devices as described above are desired to reduce distortion components included in analog output signals of the DAC devices.
In view of this, International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/081887, for example, proposes a technique for suppressing an odd-order harmonic distortion of a signal that drives a D-Class amplifier (a switching amplifier) in an oversampling DAC device using the D-Class amplifier.